


Man in the Mirror

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Malex, Prompt Fill, Prompt Generator, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex doesn’t like to look at his own reflection, Michael wishes Alex could see himself the way he sees him
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this from a prompt generator site when I was looking for Alex/Jim fic ides but it just didn’t feel right for them. Then I stumbled upon the same prompt on tumblr but for Alex & Michael. The idea had always been there, I just had zero confidence about writing it.
> 
> Thanks to Rozzie5147 on tumblr for assuring me it was worth posting/sharing here!

“What the hell is  _ that _ ?” Alex declared the second he stepped into the room.

“What does it look like?” 

Michael’s muffled voice called from the hall but Alex just stood staring at the oversized mirror which was covering almost the entire wall of the bedroom. 

“It  _ looks  _ like a mirror” Alex replied, folding his arms across his chest while shaking his head in disbelief. The soldier had no idea how Michael had even gotten it into the room.

“And they call me the genius,” Michael said as he walked through the open door.

Alex watched as Michael’s reflection grew bigger as he drew closer. His arms sneaked around Alex’s waist, hugging him from behind but their eyes met in the mirror. Just as he’d feared, Michael could see that Alex wasn’t impressed.

“What’s it doing here?” Alex asked him.

“It’s a mirror, you use it to check your appearance before you leave the place” Michael replied.

“I know what it’s for, genius, what’s it doing  _ here _ ?” He asked again.

Michael pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck.

“Yours was broken” he stated very matter of factly. “I saw this in a thrift store in town and knew you needed it”

“I don’t need-”

“You do, Alex, because you don’t see yourself”

Alex pursed his lips.

“You shoved an oversized mirror into my bedroom because I don’t look at my reflection enough?” He asked.

Michael moved around to stand between Alex and the mirror. He reached up and cupped his love’s face in his hands to look directly into his deep eyes.

“That’s  _ not  _ what I said” Michael’s voice was gentle yet firm. “This isn’t about your  _ reflection _ . It’s about the way you see yourself”

Alex sighed. He reached up, grasped Michael’s hands and lowered them.

“I don’t have time for this,” he said, his voice filled with a defeated tone. “Please get rid of it”

Alex stepped away from Michael, grabbed what he’d come into the room for then walked away. Michael watched him go before shifting his eyes back to the mirror. He pressed his hand to the smooth surface and sighed.

“Why can’t he see himself the way I see him?” Michael whispered to the mirror.

But he didn’t move it, didn’t do as Alex had asked because he knew this was something they both needed. Michael heard the shower and reasoned his love was on edge after a long day. He’d try again later, when they were both ready.

*

Alex wasn’t drunk; he’d never been a big drinker but tonight when Michael had suggested opening a bottle of wine with dinner, he’d decided to throw caution to the wind and say yes.

Now he was just slightly tipsy as Michael helped him to bed. He had one arm draped around his love’s neck, Michael’s hand around his waist while Alex leaned heavily upon his crutch.

They reached the bedroom and Michael turned the light on. Alex’s eyes immediately sought the mirror and narrowed in annoyance. He’d  _ told  _ Michael to get rid of it so why was it still here?

“Guerin” Alex’s voice hitched as he spoke.

Michael sighed and nuzzled his face against Alex’s neck, whispering in his ear.

“Trust me; please?” 

He guided Alex towards the full sized mirror and they stood, side by side, gazing at their reflections. Michael could see Alex’s eyes fixed upon him, not himself so he shifted until he was standing behind Alex.

Michael carefully wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist.

“What do you see?” Michael asked him.

“An eyesore” Alex replied; his voice deadpanned, gaze downturned, body unusually tense.

“Tell me, Alex, what do you see?”

“An oversized mirror that you were supposed to get rid of”

Michael closed his eyes, leaned in and pressed another kiss to Alex’s neck. He shifted one of his hands, slowly brushed his fingers against Alex’s chest. He smiled when he heard a small hitch of breath.

“Close your eyes” Michael whispered. He waited until Alex did as instructed then he turned his attention to their reflections.

“I wish you could see what I see,” he added as his fingers caressed Alex’s nipple. “ _ Feel _ what I feel”

“Guerin-” Alex sighed.

“I see a brave, strong, fierce, resilient, wonderful man… From the punk skater teenager to the decorated war hero and  _ everything _ in between”

“And all that’s missing?” Alex opened his eyes and stared into the reflection of Michael’s gaze. “I can’t even walk from here to the bed without help”

“There’s no shame in asking for help  _ or _ accepting it”

He reached down and placed his other hand upon Alex, on his thigh with the pant leg tied in a knot just below the knee.

“You see what’s missing,” Michael whispered. “All I see, is you… What’s still here. You survived, you came home, came back… Came back to me”

“Guerin”

Michael’s hands both came up to Alex’s shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. He watched their reflections as Alex closed his eyes again and leaned back into his embrace. He parted the material, carefully pulled it free of Alex’s arms and tossed the shirt aside. He dropped a kiss to his bare shoulder blade.

“This scar right here” Michael kissed the small barely noticeable scar. “And here” he kissed that one too. “They’re signs of your bravery, your heroism-”

“They’re memories I’m not proud of,” Alex whispered.

“You should be. Happy or sad memories, they’re a part of you and you shouldn’t use them as reasons to be ashamed”

“Easy for you to say,” Alex stated, flatly. “Max healed  _ your _ scars”

“The physical ones” Michael replied.

He ran his unscarred hand down Alex’s arm to grasp his, curling their fingers. Michael brought Alex’s hand to his lips and gently kissed his fingertips. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t shudder at the sight of a hammer anymore” he added. Michael placed his other hand on Alex’s neck, urging him to look at the mirror again.

“What do you see?” Michael asked him.

“The man I love, wasting time by fighting a losing battle” Alex said.

His heart sank.  _ Why _ couldn’t Alex see himself the way Michael saw him? He slowly moved from behind Alex, came around to stand between him and the mirror then he looked into the man’s sad eyes.

“I wish…” he paused. “I wish I had the power to show you… to connect us and let you see you the way I see you but I can’t… and it hurts to think of how little you regard yourself”

Michael placed one hand on Alex’s cheek, wrapped his other arm around his waist.

“You have medals you don’t display” he added “and a crutch you only use in private so others won’t see you at your most vulnerable”

He trailed his hand down Alex’s neck to his chest and placed his palm upon Alex’s heart. Michael really did wish he could leave a handprint on his skin, form a psychic bond with him but he couldn’t; he didn’t know how… yet.

Alex reached up and placed his hand over Michael’s. They looked into each other’s eyes.

“I wish you could see what I see;” Michael whispered again.

“I see it,” Alex whispered. “When you look at me, I see the love and admiration in your eyes”

Michael leaned in and kissed him.

“It’s not the same,” Michael said. He leaned closer, resting their foreheads together. 

“I know you’re trying, Guerin,” Alex said.

“You’re the bravest, kindest, sweetest, most beautiful man I’ve ever met”

Alex blushed and closed his eyes as Michael pulled his body closer.

“I love you,” he added.

Alex dropped his head onto Michael’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Alex whispered. “But I want that mirror gone by tomorrow”

He pulled back, made to take a step back but Michael stopped him. They both paused, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Okay” Michael agreed. “But it stays tonight”

Alex swallowed his reply.

“Let me have this one chance, please?”

Michael waited, Alex didn’t say a word but he could feel his heart beating frantically beneath his fingertips. Alex gave a single nod of his head and Michael smiled.

He immediately moved back to stand behind Alex once again. Michael’s arm slid around his waist and he urged Alex’s body back against his. He could feel the tension in his love’s arm as he clung to the crutch, forcing himself to stand tall.

Michael reached out with his mind, using his powers to ease Alex’s reliance on the crutch. In turn, Alex reached behind himself and clung to Michael who buried his face in Alex’s neck.

He placed gentle kisses upon his skin, right below his ear and Alex released a gasp of pleasure. He loved when Michael kissed that very spot. The feel of Michael’s curls as they brushed his shoulder. 

Alex tilted his head then turned to meet him, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Lips parted, tongues melding. His hand shifted to grasp a fistful of those messy curls. He tugged on them and they both moaned into the kiss.

Michael slowly trailed from Alex’s lips, back to his erogenous neck which he gently teased with his teeth, drawing a low groan from deep in Alex’s throat.

His other hand slid to Alex’s sweats, grasped his growing excitement and rubbed him affectionately. This time a growl escaped Alex’s lips.

“ _ Look _ ” Michael whispered. “Look at yourself, Alex”

But his eyes remained firmly closed as Michael’s hand slid into Alex’s underwear. Lips still teasing his neck.

“Look at how beautiful you are,” Michael whispered. “Please?”

He watched as Alex’s tongue brushed over his own lips. An apprehensive frown furrowed his brow and Michael kissed his earlobe.

Alex slowly opened his eyes. Michael saw the lust, want, desire reflected in his pupils; heard the whimper as Alex saw it too.

“Guerin” Alex gasped. “ _ Guerin _ ”

“I’m here; I’ve got you” Michael reassured him

“Guerin-”

“You’re beautiful”

Michael struggled to lower Alex’s sweatpants and underwear one handed but he eventually freed his love’s hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began to work him while staring at his beautiful face in the mirror.

The way his back arched against Michael’s body, his mouth slightly open as his tongue whet his lips. A fine layer of sweat already forming along his hairline. His muscular chest, so often hidden by baggy fatigues, felt good beneath Michael’s touch.

Alex gave an instinctive thrust of his hips, grinding into Michael’s hand.

“See what I do to you?” Michael whispered. “Feel what you do to me?”

Michael’s own cock was straining against his jeans which he pressed into Alex’s back so his love could feel his enthusiasm for him.

“Guerin” Alex gasped. “I’m… I’m already close”

“Open your eyes and see how stunning you are when I make you come” Michael’s breath teased his skin and Alex shuddered with excitement.

His eyes finally sought his reflection. He saw his naked chest, his rock hard cock and Michael’s calloused fingers stroking it. His pupils were dilated, his heart was pounding and all he could feel was Michael. He wanted to kiss him but Michael’s other hand was on his neck, gently urging him to look at himself.

Alex can feel his orgasm building fast, his entire body trembling as he leaned into Michael. His love began to buck his own hips, pressing his hardness against Alex’s back. 

He reached up, fingers sneaking into Michael’s curls again to hold him close as his entire body lost control. He shuddered as he came, his seed spilling from his cock, coating Michael’s hand  _ and  _ the mirror. He’s completely mesmerized by the way their reflections look in the mirror.

Michael lost control of his telekinesis and Alex’s crutch began to give out but he’s quick to scoop Alex into his arms. He carried him the few short steps to the bed and laid Alex upon the mattress. They’re both still panting but Alex reaches for him, pulls Michael into a deep, lingering kiss.

“Are you okay?” Michael immediately asked the moment Alex stopped kissing him. “Your leg-”

“I’m fine;” Alex assured him. “Thank you”

“We should get you cleaned up”

“Not yet!”

“Oh? Kinky”

“Guerin…” Alex paused, almost shyly. “I want you to… to fuck me”

“Alex-”

“You haven’t come yet” he sat up, reached for Michael’s hand. “I want you to… fill me up”

“Alex-”

“Please? Fuck me in front of the mirror”

He’d barely finished saying the words and Michael was scrambling for the lube. Alex winced as Michael wiped the come from his hand on his jeans then separated Alex from his remaining clothes.

He didn’t say another word, simply watched as Michael hastily shed his own clothes until he was equally as naked then he moved between Alex’s legs and began to run his tongue over his sticky cock.

“Guerin!” Alex laughed as Michael’s tongue tried to clean away the mess they’d already made.

Alex turned his head to the side, watching the way Michael’s curls bounced in the mirror.

His heart swelled as he watched Michael work. He was so distracted enjoying the view and the sensation of Michael’s tongue on his spent cock that when Michael’s lubed fingers breached him, Alex cried out in surprise.

It was Michael’s turn to chuckle as he worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them and prepping Alex’s hole. More often it was Michael whimpering on the bed as Alex liked to slowly torture him to the brink of insanity as he prepared him. Alex loved to take his time, loved to draw it out, loved having Michael completely at his mercy.

Michael was less patient. They were both ready, both eager, both craving it; he wanted to be one with Alex  _ right now _ . He had an idea and his telekinesis.

He leaned over to kiss Alex then urged him up to meet him, pulled his body forward and was genuinely surprised with how receptive he was to Michael’s idea. He positioned himself just right then guided Alex’s arms around his neck.

“What  _ are  _ you doing?” Alex asked between kisses.

“Trust me” Michael assured him.

He guided Alex’s legs around his waist then he stood up. They both gasped and Alex immediately clung tighter to him but Michael’s heart was racing; the adrenaline of having Alex in his arms was what kept him going.

The angle was odd but he held Alex just right as he carefully nudged inside him. Michael watched as Alex threw his head back and cried out at the intrusion. He spun them around, his powers slammed the door shut and Michael pressed Alex up against the closed door.

He thrust his hips, pounding into Alex who whimpered and groaned and clung to Michael. 

“Look at how beautiful you are,” Michael said to him.

Alex peered over Michael’s shoulder, gazed at their reflections in the mirror. He watched as Michael’s naked ass flexed when he thrust his hips; he watched as Michael’s back arched with each grind. Alex’s fingernails dug into Michael’s skin as he pounded into him, claiming him, loving him.

Alex caught a glimpse of his own face and he saw the excitement, the thrill, the love, the lust, the beauty of what they were doing; saw the way he looked as a result of what Michael was doing to him. A moment they were sharing. 

He’d never felt this way with anyone else before and knew he never would again. Michael was the only one who could bring these feelings, these emotions to him.

He looked at his reflection and hardly recognized the expression of love, content, happiness on his face. Alex turned his attention to Michael’s face, looked deep into his eyes then kissed him.

“You were right,” Alex whispered. “We’re fucking hot together”

Michael chuckled.

“The bed, please?”

Michael couldn’t hold the position long anyway so he shifted from the door and placed Alex on the bed once again. He quickly joined him, carefully eased back into place. Alex’s fingers grasped Michael’s curls, their lips crushed together in deep passionate kisses but their lovemaking slowed. 

They continued to move together as Michael neared his release.

“You make me feel beautiful” Alex softly whispered to him.

“You  _ are  _ beautiful, Alex,” Michael assured him.

He reached up and placed his hand to Alex’s chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath his fingers. When Alex reached up to touch Michael’s hand, his love came.

They stared into each other’s souls, sharing a connection unlike that of a handprint or a psychic bond. They were joined by their shared love for each other.

They collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed. Alex pulled Michael to him, his head resting upon his chest as they both panted for breath. He turned to look in the mirror, saw Michael’s smile reflected back at him and his heart swelled.

“I still want that mirror gone by tomorrow” Alex said.

“What if I put it on the ceiling?” Michael suggested. “So I can lay here beside you while gazing up at you?”

“You’re so…” he sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

Michael rolled onto his stomach, winced, then looked up at Alex who was staring back at him. He carefully pulled himself into a sitting position and placed his hand upon Alex’s cheek.

“You’re going to accept that I love you” he stated before slowly tracing his finger down Alex’s neck to his chest.

“I love the way your nipples harden when I squeeze them” Michael did so as he spoke and Alex groaned.

“I love it when your breath hitches when I kiss you here” Michael leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alex’s abdomen before teasing his belly button with his tongue. Alex gasped at the touch.

Michael continued his exploration, his hand barely touched Alex’s semi-hard cock.

“I love how quickly you can get excited for me again and again” he added. Alex blushed but Michael didn’t touch him. His hand moved lower again to caress his leg.

His fingers gently traced the healed scars just below Alex’s knee.

“And I love that you let me touch you here” he whispered. “That you don’t hide this part of yourself from me… that we don’t hide any part of ourselves from each other. Not anymore”

He trailed his fingers back to Alex’s cock as he lay beside him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Alex’s hand grasped Michael’s curls, pulled him deeper as his fist lazily worked Alex back to the brink.

“And I love that you let me give you multiple orgasms” Michael’s words were muffled by the kiss but Alex still rolled his eyes. Neither pulled away from the embrace.

Alex began to move his hips, thrusting into Michael’s hand for a second time. But neither looked into the mirror, they held each other close and rode out Alex’s orgasm together. Michael held Alex close, their hearts beating in unison.

“I love you, Michael,” Alex whispered. His breath ragged, voice husky with lust.

“Can I get a smaller mirror?” Michael whispered. “So we can do this again sometime?”

Alex’s eyes darted to the reflection of their tangled, sweaty bodies and he smiled. A small nod of his head.

“A  _ much  _ smaller one” he agreed.

“What about a video camera?”

“Guerin! You’re… you’re incorrigible!”

“And that’s why you love me”

“That’s… not even in my top ten reasons why I love you”

“You have a top ten?”

Alex tugged on Michael’s curls and pulled into another kiss. 

“So do you” Alex teased. “I saw it pinned to the wall in the airstream months ago”

“So you know the number one reason I love you is because you’re  _ you _ ”

“Same, Guerin. Same”


End file.
